Judd Daugherty
|nickname= J-U Double D Judd the Stud Party Daugherty |Season=15 (US) |Place=5th |Votes= 9 |Votestowin= |Alliances= The Goof Troupe Tenexas The Exterminators Area 51 Alliance |Loyalties=GinaMarie Zimmerman Jessie Kowalski |HOHs= 1 (Week 4) |Nominations= 2 (Day 49 & Week 11) |Vetos= 1 (Day 77) |Days=83 (69 in house) |OtherPrizes=$5,000 |Currently= Jury Member |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |TwitterUserName = JUDDNATION |YoutubeUserName = |birthdate = |hometown = Etowah, TN|occupation = Property Appraiser|Currently1 = Jury Member|InstagramUserName = judd_daugherty|FacebookUserName = judd.daugherty.9}} Judd Andrew Daugherty was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 15''. He was most popular for his bear shirt, which became passed around the house with other HouseGuests. On Day 49, Judd was nominated by HOH Aaryn for being deemed a "schemer," and he was evicted by a unanimous vote of 7-0 during the second half of the first Double Eviction. In Week 9, Judd, along with the three other jurors, competed for a chance to re-enter the house. Judd was the last juror standing, allowing him to re-enter the game. After re-entering Big Brother, Judd became a part of The Exterminators. However, in Week 11, Judd was backdoored in a unanimous 2-0 vote because of his temper after losing that week's POV competition. He placed 5th and was the 7th member of the jury. On finale night, it became revealed that Judd, Howard, and Elissa were in the top three to win America's Favorite Houseguest Award, but he lost to Elissa. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Judd Daugherty Age: 26 Hometown: Englewood, Tenn. Lives: Etowah, Tenn. Occupation: Property Appraiser Marital Status: Single Three adjectives that describe you: Funny, unreadable and unpredictable. Favorite Activities: I love to frog gig (frog hunting) in the summer. I also love to camp, have bonfires, cookouts, go to the river, lake, etc. I love anything outside when the weather is good. Anything with friends and family is a blast. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the “Big Brother” house? If there’s someone I can’t stand I am used to just getting the hell away from them, so in the house, it won’t be that easy. I will not only have to strategize a way to get them out of the game, I will also have to think if it’s a good time to get rid of them or if it would be better to keep them around and torture my sanity for a few more weeks just so it will help me more in the long run. Strategy for winning “Big Brother”: My strategy is to play a complete social and strategic game, which I will be very good at. I would like to find an older loyal person to work with and also have a guy who is good at competitions that’s around my age I could relate to, and that is loyal, and either a really hot girl or a smart person. Easier said than done; I don’t think a set strategy would ever work going into the game. But these are key character types I am going to be scoping out in hopes of making alliance or two. I want to outplay Will and Dan’s games. Come on, it's possible!!! Which past “Big Brother” cast member did you like most or least? DanBB10, Russell BB11, Keesha BB10, are 3 of my favorite players based on their gameplay and how their attitudes were in the house. I also like Jeff, Jordan, Danielle, Cassi, Dominic, Frank, JoJo etc. (I’m a fan). I despised Ronnie BB11 and "Cowboy" BB5 and also didn’t like Mike Boogie!!!!! Mike Boogie is my least favorite player to ever play the game. What are you afraid of? Heights and spiders! What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Overcoming and dealing with anxiety! I have had anxiety all of my life and never really realized it. When I was about 21, I had a panic attack. I realized I had anxiety issues and though I did get some Xanax, I also had to coach myself and train my brain how to not get nervous, and it works! It took me a little bit, but I have really learned how to stop it before it happens and just make myself chill. You would never understand what an accomplishment this was unless you have ever had anxiety. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Life’s a game; you should always be strategic and be ready for your next move. What would you take into the house and why? iPhone (would never happen) camera to take crazy pics with my new friends and pranks we pull. 2. Picture of family 3. A ball ( we could make up so many games with a ball) I’m not big on material things, I would be fine with just the basic BB necessities. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous? I would appreciate BB for doing that for me, and I would try to enjoy my 15 minutes as long as I could. If I made a lot of money, I would like to travel, donate to St. Judes, and maybe even go on a couple mission trips.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214669/ Player History - Big Brother 15 Competition History Have/Have-Not History MVP History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Judd competed in the eleventh season of Audrey Middleton's game sequester, along with Ramses Soto and Big Brother Canada 6 houseguest, Hamza Hatoum ** This makes them the sixth/seventh Big Brother contestants to compete in Sequester, following Tiffany Rousso, Andrew Ian Gordon, Sindy Nguyen, Suzette Amaya, and Michelle Meyer. *** After losing the final competition on night 8, he was eliminated, finishing in 3rd place. ** He returned for the second real-life edition alongside Hamza, Sindy and Jesse Larson. ***He was eliminated in the fifth episode and placed 13th. * He appeared on an episode Snapped: Killer Couples that aired on December 13, 2015, portraying Greg Smart.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5333656/ Trivia * Judd is the first Juror in Big Brother US history to be brought back into the house. He is the second if you include Big Brother Canada. * Judd is the first previously evicted houseguest to return to the game due to a twist and not win HOH or be revolving doored within the first week of his or her return. The next three returning Jurors (Nicole Franzel, John McGuire, and Victor Arroyo) have followed suit. * Judd always voted with the majority at every eviction he was eligible to vote. References ---- Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Jury Members Category:5th Place